Pirates of the Carribean: To Dragons Isle
by ninjalover99
Summary: Cinder is a great pirate and her father is an overprotective captain. Jack is an excellent pirate lord who has a thing for girls. These two unlikely companions fall for each other fast and hard. On a search for Dragons Isle will Cinders father destroy their relationship, or will it grow stronger? Only time, dragons, the seas, and a little matchmaking from a nosy crew can tell!


"We don't have time for that, idiots!" Cinder shouted as she ran past two crew members trying to pick up some bar girls. She grabbed their wrists and pulled on them dragging them down the streets of Tortuga.

They reached the Black Pearl in no time. They just pulled off a great heist and got 20,000 pounds from the bank. But the red coats were after them and she didn't want to be in jail. The shouts of the crew as she got on were as embarrassing and irritating as always. Whistles, chants, stares. _'Load of pigs!'_ she thought. She'd long since dropped the wrists of the two idiots from the bar.

"Where is the Captain?!" she shouted. They had already set sail and were a good 20 miles off the coast and she was afraid they'd left him.

"Cap'ns quarters Miss Cinder!" shouted somebody up near the wheel. She nodded to him and headed into the Captains quarters.

"Captain Barbosa?" she asked. She found him sleeping at his desk, his face buried in a treasure book. She smiled and covered him in a blanket on a nearby bed. She thought about going to bed but instead she grabbed a bottle of rum. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pirate-styled white belly shirt with long sleeves and a criss-cross string attaching the two sides of the v-neck, and a very short leather skirt with knee high black boots. She sighed at her reflection in disappointment. Her long red hair was so unruly and fluffed with puffs and sloppy curls that it was only just past her shoulders. Her face was covered in dirt but that didn't cover her rather beautiful face and shining blue grey eyes.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" asked a rough voice behind her.

"What?" she asked.

"You look so much like your mother, but that hair is all mine." Her father smiled at her.

"I suppose cap'n." she said turning shyly back to the mirror where she grabbed her hair brush.

"Suppose nothing, Ash, you're the spittin image, so glad to know yer mah baby girl." said Captain Barbosa as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"Papa?" she asked, he grunted as if to say what. "I heard something interesting today."

"Yes?"

"Have you ever heard of the Dragons Isle?" she asked. He shook his head. Cinder pulled a map out of her pocket and rolled it onto the floor. "Well a couple of drunken geezers have. Wanna go on a hunt for the power of elements?" she asked.

"That's why you're my daughter!" Barbosa bellowed.

Just as he said that a tall man with dread locks burst through the door shouting something about almost catching someone. He slammed the door shut and locked it. "Ah, Barbosa," he said with his arms out in an exaggerated expression, "Good to see you my friend, I heard you found a mighty good loot, I want in." The man caught a glimpse of Cinder and wrapped an arm around Barbosa's neck. "Bit young to be your own bonnie lass, eh?" he whispered loudly.

"Ah, Jaaack, it's so good to see you again." Barbosa said. He punched Jack in the stomach.

Jack clutched his stomach and looked very confusedly at Barbosa. Cinder kicked him in his no-no square. "Did I deserve that one?" he wheezed out as he curled into fetal position on the floor.

"That's me daughter Jack, apologize before I shoot you in the head with yer own gun."

Jack sucked in a deep breath and slowly stood up. "Sorry love." He said, shrugging.

Despite his arrogance and rudeness Cinder couldn't help but run her eyes up and down Jacks body, he was gorgeous. Jack did likewise, staring at her chest but looking up before Barbosa saw him. "What's your name, or should I just call you Arrogant Monkey?" she inquired cocking and eyebrow and smiling flirtatiously.

"_Captain_ Jack Sparrow, love, and you are?" he said with and exaggerated bow and a seductive smirk. Barbosa was quickly catching on that these two had a connection that was unacceptable in his eyes.

"First Mate, Cinder Barbosa, not at all at your service." She said crossing her arms over her bare stomach.

"I'm gonna go on deck and see where we're headin'." said Barbosa as he walked away. "Jack, you stay away from her." The way he said it was so intimidating and passive it sent a shiver down Jacks spine.

The pair heard the door click shut. Before Cinder could do anything Jack gripped her wrist, yanked her forward, and kissed her. Cinder was shocked at first but then slowly shut her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down seeing as she was on her tiptoes. Jack put one hand on the small of her back and the nape of her neck, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. Cinder laced her fingers in Jacks hair and pulled him closer still. Jack finally pulled away for breath to the disappointment of Cinder. He pressed his forehead against hers and smiled, looking into her eyes. "I thought I'd enjoy that."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Barbosa roared behind them.

* * *

**OOOOOH! Daddy dearest has come to see what happening! Love it? Hate it? Let me know and if you have any suggestions, I'm open to them. **** Have fun reading!**

_**-Ninja**_


End file.
